


Когда за тучами стынет рассвет

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Doubt, M/M, Maybe One-Sided Relationship, Or Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Second Adventure, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Лалли тепло и уютно с Эмилем, но это ведь ещё не всё.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Когда за тучами стынет рассвет

За окном — шум ветра и дождя, из щелей в рамах и из-под двери тянет холодом и сыростью: лето кончилось, осень вступила в свои права, с порога швырнула в лицо стылыми штормами. Скверное время для путешествий, так что команда завернула в Эно, чтобы переждать непогоду.

Во флигеле, куда их пустили переночевать, подтекает крыша и пахнет плесенью, но что угодно лучше палатки в такой ливень, как сказала Сигрюн. Будь Лалли один, нашёл бы себе укрытие: нависающую скалу, заброшенный дом или погреб, корни поваленного дерева, — но с остальными так не получится. И ладно. Он тоже не любит сырость.

Спальных мест мало: кровать всего одна, её занимает Сигрюн то ли как командир, то ли как раненая, и даже матрасов на полу меньше, чем нужно. Так что, если Лалли помещается на одном матрасе с Эмилем — это хорошая идея, никто не будет ни спорить, ни удивляться.

С Эмилем хорошо. Тепло. Можно приткнуться под бок, почти с головой спрятаться в кокон из одеяла и уснуть, слушая ровное дыхание рядом.

…можно проснуться рано, так рано, что рассвет ещё еле теплится за тёмными тучами — его только чувствуешь, не видишь, — и лежать без сна.

Почему-то люди обычно думают, что Лалли не знает, как устроено человеческое тело, не понимает его желаний. Не видел парочек, обжимающихся в тёмных углах, не слышал шорохов, шёпота и стонов за стеной и не догадывается, что это значит. Если что-то увидит или услышит, то всё равно не поймёт, наивное лесное дитя, так что от него можно и не особо прятаться.

Глупые люди. То, что ему не интересно, не значит, что он не знает.

Эмиль обнимает — Лалли не против, с ним тепло и уютно, как в детстве, когда они с Туури забирались в постель к Онни, чтобы погреться. Эмиль часто оказывается близко, касается без необходимости, поправляется волосы и одежду, гладит — не так, как гладят кошек. Говорит на шведском что-то, что Лалли не может разобрать, и умолкает, когда осознаёт, что без перевода от этого никакого толку.

Сейчас прижимает его к себе — крепко, вплотную, так что Лалли вполне ясно понимает, что упирается в ягодицы. Одежда ничуть не мешает этой ясности. Уже не первый раз, уже вряд ли случайность…

Он не уверен, что хочет такой близости. Сейчас? _Вообще?_

Лалли выворачивается из-под руки Эмиля, — тот вяло пытается удержать его, но, кажется, не просыпается, — подтыкает одеяло обратно. Вздыхает еле слышно: «Прости».

«Прости, что напустил холода в постель».

«Прости, если всё-таки разбудил».

«Прости, что не разделяю твои желания».

Он встаёт, отходит, аккуратно переступая через спящих.

Рейнир спит, обнимая набитую соломой подушку, и, судя по растрепавшейся косе, много ворочался. Онни — спокойно, ровно, и улыбается чуть-чуть, будто снится ему что-то хорошее. Или, может быть, сквозь сон чувствует рядом на подушке тёплый клубочек кошки. Сигрюн — наоборот, напряжённое лицо: может, дурной сон, может, беспокоят раны. Миккель лежит на спине, сложив руки на груди, и слегка похрапывает.

Лалли поправляет Сигрюн сбившееся одеяло, на всякий случай убирает торчащую из подушки сухую травинку, которая вот-вот ткнётся Рейниру в нос — проснётся ещё, и зачем это сейчас?

Он подходит к окну, всматривается в темноту сквозь потоки дождя. Где-то там, за лесом и тучами, смутно тлеет рассвет.

Лалли прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу, прикрывает глаза. Рано или поздно он разберётся — с Эмилем, с собой, с желаниями.

Обязательно разберётся.


End file.
